Essential Fatty Acids are nutritional cornerstones of human health. One such fat includes Omega-3, which is deemed ‘essential’ for humans because it is needed for proper health. However, much like certain vitamins and minerals, humans are not able to produce this fatty acid on their own. As a result, it is important to ensure that a sufficient amount of Omega-3 is consumed through a balanced diet and/or through supplementation.
Although Omega-3's are most commonly associated with cardiovascular health, recent studies have shown that the two main omega-3 components eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) can help lower triglycerides, body inflammation and blood pressure. Additional studies have shown that omega-3 fatty acids may also help with rheumatoid arthritis, depression, and other such conditions.
Salvia hispanica L, commonly known as chia, is a species of flowering plant in the mint family, and is high in Omega-3 fatty acids. Through extensive research and development, the inventor of the presently claimed invention has developed a new and commercially available cultivar of Salvia hispanica L called Anutra®. The Anutra® grain is FDA and USDA approved and was created without the aid of genetically modified organisms (Non-GMO) to generate the highest and safest natural source of Omega-3's, antioxidants, fiber, complete protein, and other important phyto-nutrients available on the market.
Although useful as a grain, chia seeds, such as Anutra® are not naturally water soluble. Although chia seeds can absorb up to 12 times their weight in liquid, the immersed chia seeds develop a mucilaginous gel-like coating that results in a distinctive and unpleasant texture that is “gritty” in nature. As such, attempts to introduce the beneficial effects of chia, and more specifically Anutra® directly into beverages, or to create a water soluble powder which can be added to a beverage as a supplement have been unsuccessful.
Various attempts have been made in the field of whole seed processing and controlled viscosity products. One such example includes U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0015093, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for the disclosure.
Although the above noted disclosure is useful with respect to its stated objective, the above identified document does not disclose a system or method for producing a water soluble chia product, as described herein.